shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Xillix
The Xillix are one of the Six Great Races of Shiva who survived and prospered following the Cataclysm. They are a race of ant-like humanoids who are notable for their pacifistic nature and philosophy of harmony and finding balance with nature. The Xillix are easily one of the oldest races in the Universe with a history spanning back to time immemorial. They do not have written records, but instead the story of their race is kept in their collective conscience and is told through a sprawling story that other races tend to have difficulty keeping straight. Physiology The Xillix are roughly humanoid in shape with tough, leathery brown skin. Their heads are seed shaped and have antenna sticking out of them. These antenna are highly sensitive. They have hard black areas in the center of their torsos and on their heads. The one on the head varies depending on the gender of the Xillix. Xillix hatch from clutches of eggs laid by Tri-Fused Xillix and reach maturity very quickly compared to other races. They are also extremely long lived, exceeding even elves and fairies and it is not unusual for them to live for up to 500 years. Of particular note, the Xillix have three genders which are necessary for reproduction. These genders are the Grot (Xillix for "hands") which are likened to males of other races, the Freder ("hearts") which have female properties and the Ersen ("heads") who are androgynous. The Grot tend to be the larger of the three genders with stocky builds. Freder are more slight and comely in shape with softer features and voices. Ersen tend to look like a combination of the two, having Grot features but Freder proportions. Xillix reproduction is achieved through Fusion, where Xillix are able to join their bodies to form a single entity. The act of fusion is an immensely pleasurable experience for them and any two Xillix can fuse. However, the time limit and pleasure of the act is proportionate to the similarity and compatibility of the participants. For instance two Grot can fuse together, but the pleasure from the act pales compared to if a Grot and a Freder or a Freder and an Ersen fuse and the time limit they can hold the fusion is vanishingly small. It should be noted though, that while any two or more Xillix can fuse, in order to reproduce an Ersen, Grot and Freder must all fuse together. A Tri-Fused Xillix, called a Keyser, is able to create eggs from which new Xillix can hatch. This act typically occurs whenever a trio fuses. After a handful of times the Fusion will become permanent and the new Keyser will become a singular entity. After this it is able to create eggs whenever it wishes, but the act of doing so tends to weaken it and it must rest for a long period afterward. Keysers tend to be larger than normal Xillix and possess attributes of all three. Powers Xillix are an elemental race with a natural affinity for Earth. Base Xillix have only the very barest of these abilities and each gender of Xillix are able to channel a single aspect. For instance Grot are geokinetic, able to manipulate earth and stone with their minds. Freder are able to draw from the energy of their planet to heal others, while Ersen are Geopaths able to project their senses through stone and plants. Xillix Keysers have powers on a completely different level. They are able to use powers of the three genders making them up and are even able to channel Aura in order to enhance their techniques. Keysers tend to be able to channel Aura on the upper D-Levels and lower C-Levels of the SENTINEL Power Scale, but many have the potential to climb to higher levels. Personality As stated earlier, Xillix are known for their peaceful natures. While they can be aggressive if attacked and will typically prove to be fearsome opponents, they are more interested in harmony and will seek diplomatic solutions to conflicts. It should be noted though that just because Xillix do no like to fight does not mean that they can't. In times of war the Grot have proven to be soldiers on par with the Jehdan Imperial Guard and Keysers have demonstrated the power and skill to stand up to even the sarans. Culture & Society The Xillix have a form of collective hive mind where their minds are linked together. While they are able to maintain their individual personalities, this sense of connection to all of the other Xillix is very important to them. This hive mind is lead by the Xillix Keysers who are far and away the most powerful Xillix and most able to assert their personalities over their lesser brethren. They in turn will use the Ersen as administrators and in turn delegate tasks to the Grot and Freder through them. The Xillix tend to live underground in a vast network of tunnels and chambers carved out using their Earth Element powers. Xillix technology is unusual in that it is grown rather than built. Religion In ages past the Dragon Gods imposed their religion on the Xillix and many hives still maintain worship of them. More important to Xillix though is their cultural memory of a great Xillix Hero called Xylo. However many stories regarding him are conflicting and can be traced to numerous points in Xillix history. Cultural anthropologists who have studied the Xillix though tend to agree that there was no Xylo, and that it is more likely that the stories of ANY great Xillix tend to just be folded into the legend of Xylo and preserved that way. Trivia - Like most races, the Xillix took part in the Eden War, though to a far lesser capacity than other races. Apparently during the war a handful of colony worlds of theirs were destroyed by the forces of Nod so the Xillix fought on the side of Eden. - When two Xillix of the same gender fuse, it is likened to masturbation. The sensation of multiple individuals of the same gender feels to them as just themselves but bigger. Despite this, it is occasionally done for the completion of tasks as a fusion of several of the same gender will amplify their natural abilities and temporarily make them able to perform tasks that would be difficult for a single Xillix. For instance, several Grot can fuse together to form a giant, super strong Grot which can perform tasks impossible for single individuals. If multiple Ersen fuse together their natural intellects will be greatly enhanced allowing them to tackle problems. It should be noted though that such fusions are temporary and very difficult to maintain for very long. - A famous SENTINEL Captain was the Xillix Keyser Suza Fone of the 6th Legion. He was among the most respected Captains, but he and his Legion disappeared when they were sent to apprehend the Outlaw King, Saint Kruger. It would later be discovered that when they arrived on planet Pallas they encountered the Deathwalk Cain who killed Captain Suza and the rest of the 6th Legion to cover up his mission there. Category:Races Category:Midplane Races Category:Mortal Races